


Clithridiate Hematic Ankoku

by SkyFallXIII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Universe, Dark Character, Drama, F/F, F/M, Illegal Activities, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallXIII/pseuds/SkyFallXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus enjoyed his life as a fellow keyblade apprentice of his friends' Aqua and Terra, but his past is troubled, and it seems impossible to figure out what is still causing him pain in the present. Vanitas was born into the world suddenly, and roamed the worlds, unknowing of what was out there, or really what to do, until he was taken in by a newly named and young keyblade Master. Feeling pain and memories from events both have no recollection of, takes a large part of their lives, and they are desperate to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clithridiate Hematic Ankoku

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings will vary. My initial intent is VanVen, but I'll probably add others (SoRiku without a doubt), most likely. I have no idea where this story is headed to be honest, so stick with me, cause I'm making this up as I go. I try to add normal or realistic additions to my story to make it seem more human. I'll go ahead and say this, but I will not be including OrgXIII or any nobodies in this story. If it gets to the point where I guess I'd like just Roxas in the story, then I'll add him... But we'll see.
> 
> Set in the KH universe, but events and characters are different. You'll catch on.

"Ven! Catch!" Terra shouted toward the teenage boy. Said blonde head turned toward the voice, reaching his arm up. As soon as he saw the flying object he adjusted his arm to reach it. Ven jumped up from his spot as soon as he grasped it and spun it around, finishing in a ready stance.

"Hey hey, not today." Terra moved closer and put his hand atop Ven's head, ruffling the spiky hair. 

"Then why'd you bring it!" Ven complained waving his friend's hand away. 

"Cause I was testing your reflexes. Always stay on top. Be agile." Terra stood up straight and spouted. 

"You're one to speak. Out of the three of us, you're the slowest." Ven spoke to the side.

"Doesn't mean I can test you and make sure you don't fall behind me!" Terra laughed, and took a seat on the ledge of the cliff, overlooking the valley below, and the castle in the distance. Currently their other friend and fellow apprentice, Aqua, was receiving her private lesson from their Master, Master Eraqus. 

Ven flipped the wooden keyblade over and over in his hands, his skinny fingers running over the name that was carved in. Setting it down, he threw his hand back, summoning his own keyblade. Pointing it at the back of his friend's head, he whispered a random magic spell, pretending to knock him out.

Terra turned around and told Ven that he should take those things seriously, and never play around with casting magic. Ven giving back a smug, 'I know'. Dispersing his metal weapon, and picking back up the wooden one, he plopped right next to his elder.

"So you think that once you and Aqua become Masters, I'll be here all alone, and Master's only pupil? I think I'll be lonely..." Ven pouted leaning on his friend's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? When me and Aqua become Masters, we aren't going anywhere. Are you kidding me! We'll still live here. We just won't train under Master Eraqus any longer, and we'll have missions to do, around this world and the next. Honestly, there aren't many keyblade capable people left in the world. I know that's a concern of the Master. He might send us away and find someone to come back, or even find a rightful person to pass our powers on to. If we do that, you'll have someone training by your side." Terra started contemplating life after the Mark of Mastery exams, then continuing to groan about studying up for it. 

The exams weren't just to test your physical capabilities, but also your mental prowess. There were 3 tests in total. One is the battle assessment, usually between two pupils, in the presence of at least more than one Master. There is always argument about the usage of light and darkness within the fight. 

Master Eraqus is a strong believer, a fervent teacher in light, and unapproving of darkness. Master Yen Sid believes in a balance of both, but never wants to admit to one side. Master Xehanort, mainly quarrels with Master Eraqus, who claims he always wants to see the possibilities of darkness within one. However this has come negatively in the past, and Ventus is a victim of said accident. One misstep with trying to unleash the darkness in Ven by force, and it left him in a terrible state, thus Master Eraqus took him under his wing, and Master Yen Sid forbid Master Eraqus to foster another apprentice until he could control his need of power. 

To Ventus, it's a day he wants to forget so badly, he doesn't want to remember the pain and agony he went through. The fear and isolation that followed. He's barely told anyone the story, cause he isn't sure he's up to it. Luckily, on the outside, it paralyzed him, and sent him into a coma, of which lasted for days, enough time for the keyblade Masters to meet and agree on terms before he could awake and have a say in the matter. 

"Thinking about that day?" Terra questioned softly, looking right through Ven's eyes. Ven nodded his head and snapped out of the daze he was in.

"You know we all want to help you, because no one here knows what you went through. No one possibly could, except for you. Maybe the first step over it is acceptance. But I'm not forcing you. It was obviously traumatic. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." Terra rubbed the back of his head trying to explain himself.

"I understand Terra. I know the only way you all can help me is if I share what happened. But it's hard when I want to forget. Hopefully one day I'll find the darkness that's inside of me, maybe that'll make me feel better." Ven half smiled and began twiddling his thumbs. Ever since the incident, he cannot summon darkness whatsoever, it's as if it's all left him. He knew he had some power over it before, but now he just can't.

"Just remember not to push yourself too hard. Darkness is an unknown thing, and it's dangerous." Terra announced pushing himself up off the ground.

"Of course." Ven replied quickly.

"Now, let's spar." Terra summoned his own weapon and bounced it on his shoulder as he walked to the other side of the clearing. Ven jumped up excited as ever questioning if he was for real. Both took their stances before counting down, and delving right into the heat of battle.

The two of them fought for the longest time. Aqua had to come break them up after her lesson. After that, they sat and watched the stars, like all the other nights they spend together. While perhaps they all took for granted that luxury.

 

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cramped hotel room in Traverse City, a tall teenage boy lay on the bed backwards looking up at the ceiling fan as it revolved around and around, blowing his black hair out of his face.

A bubble came out of his mouth and grew before it popped and sunk back into the white teeth that chewed it. Dressed in tight black jeans and a baggy T-shirt, he was anything but dressed for an occasion, not that there was one. Dark lines under his eyes said that he didn't get much rest, or maybe just couldn't sleep. Shoes disheveled and falling apart, the shoe laces barely tied together. Black-nail painted fingers were twiddling amongst themselves, dark particles flying around them. Eventually he began rolling over onto his stomach and back to his back several times before sinking forward to the ground, where he just adjusted himself so he was up against the bed.

This young adult was certainly bored. His piece of chewing gum got staler and staler as he continued chewing, the flavor running out completely. His shoe laces miraculously still tied despite the rolling around and moving about. His eyes were still droopy, he was definitely tired. 

When he heard the door open in his room, he didn't bat an eyelash as the figure moved about stopping in front of him.

"Why are you just sitting there doing nothing." A young voice commanded.

The boy opened his eyes wider, Amber irises rising to look at the person in a black coat. "Because I have nothing better to do?"

"Gaining valuable training experience fighting those monsters that follow you? Getting more info from locals about the mysterious black shadows at night? Getting a job and earning us money so we can live from place to place?" The figure began tapping its foot, annoyed at the teenager's lazy attitude.

"First of all, what experience could I gain fighting monsters that obviously do as I tell them to. Second, I'm an anti-social lazy ass, why would I waste my breath going around asking people about the things they're so scared of when they don't know a thing. Third, my second reply already answered. I'm a lazy piece of shit, not much you can do about that." The teenager yawned.

The figure reached down and slapped the kid. In a blur he rose and summoned a weapon, and so did the other. There the two of them stood, one holding a black intricately weaved keyblade, the other standing back holding his own wing-shaped blade over his head blocking an incoming attack that was about to be dealt.

"I'm your Master, I would expect more from you." The black-hooded man spoke firmly.

"I don't see how you are one. You're only slightly older than me, and what, you don't even have adequate living arrangements for your apprentice. Not even to mention I haven't eaten in a week." The teenager turned away.

"You know my situation. I didn't exactly come here having everything I needed to equip you with the best. All I can do is direct you and help you grow."

"No offense, that sounded terribly cheesy. I'd rather go search out another Master and train under them."

"You know you can't. Not with what you are." The black-coated man finally lowered his weapon, letting it go. 

"I don't understand how my connection to that Ventus makes such a difference!" The teenager threw his weapon to the side in anger, but nothing ever hit the wall, or any other object, as it had fazed away before colliding with anything.

"You're pure darkness, that's not something you come across everyday." The elder sat down on the opposite bed pulling off his black gloves meticulously.

"I'm sick and tired of this though! I'm literally sick, I'm hungry, I'm weak, and every single day I'm in utter pain because of whatever Ventus does. Can for one second I just exist in happiness!" The teenager yelled in rage.

The other man looked up to his younger shaking his head, before standing and placing his bare hands on the shoulders of his troubled apprentice. His silver nail-painted fingers dug around in the fabric of the T-shirt before grasping tightly, however the boy showed no pain, as if it was nothing, or he was feeling worse than that. "As long as you two are separate, one of you has to feel the pain of being torn apart, Vanitas."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be much longer, but forgive me if I jump over the place, and not like this one, where it's Ven's side, to Van's side.


End file.
